Joseline Hernandez
Joseline Hernandez is a main cast member on Love & Hip Hop: Miami since season three. She appeared as main cast member on the first six seasons of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta and is one of the show's original six cast members. She also starred in the spin-off show Stevie J & Joseline: Go Hollywood. Before Love & Hip Hop Joseline Hernandez is an entertainer originally from Ponce, Puerto Rico. She endured a rough childhood within the public housing system of Puerto Rico, being exposed to drugs and prostitution at an early age. She moved to Miami, Florida with her family at the age of six. From the age of sixteen, she began stripping in order to provide for her family. During this time, she was arrested in 2003 and 2007 under the name Shenellica Bettencourt, for lewd and lascivious behavior. She danced at the Diamond Cabaret, where she filmed a failed television pilot for Showtime, and at the King of Diamonds, with fellow Love & Hip Hop cast members Jessica Dime and Miami Tip. She eventually relocated to Atlanta, and was discovered by Stevie J while performing as a stripper at the Onyx Club. ''Love & Hip Hop'' franchise (2012–present) Joseline is introduced on Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta as an aspiring rapper and recording artist under Stevie's management. It is eventually revealed that the two are sexually involved after Joseline finds herself pregnant, and decides to have an abortion. This revelation breaks up Stevie's relationship with his girlfriend Mimi, igniting a feud between the two women that would last for the rest of series' run. Joseline and Stevie's intense yet volatile relationship deepens in season two, with Joseline tearfully proposing to Stevie during a trip to Puerto Rico. Stevie accepts but gives a second ring to Mimi, humiliating Joseline and causing her to lash out violently. At the start of season three, she and Stevie claim to have secretly eloped months prior, much to the skepticism of the other cast members. In season four, she and Stevie J secure a movie deal in Los Angeles, setting up their spin-off show Stevie J & Joseline: Go Hollywood, which would premiere January 25, 2016. When the film's financing falls through, the couple return to Atlanta in season five on bad terms. They break up by the end of the season, after Stevie admits that their marriage was faked for publicity, and at the season's reunion special, Joseline reveals she is pregnant with Stevie's child. The birth of their daughter Bonnie Bella Jordan, born December 28, 2016, is chronicled in her sixth and final season. Joseline's relationship with the show's producers worsened while filming season six, eventually becoming part of the storyline. She dramatically walked off set and quit the show during taping of the season's reunion special, amid tensions with executive producer Mona Scott-Young. In 2017, Joseline released "Run Me My Money", a diss track aimed at Mona Scott-Young, and "Hate Me Now", a diss track widely reported to be aimed at Cardi B. In January 2018, Joseline moved to Miami and began filming Joseline Takes Miami with former Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta producer Carlos King for We TV, however the show never made it to air. In October 2019, Joseline began filming Joseline's Cabaret for Zeus Network. In 2019, VH1 announced that Joseline would return to the franchise after a three year hiatus, joining the cast of Love & Hip Hop: Miami in season three. Joseline also makes guest appearances in the spin-offs K. Michelle: My Life and Love & Hip Hop Atlanta: After Party Live! and appears in the specials Dirty Little Secrets, 40 Greatest Love & Hip Hop Moments, The Wedding, Joseline's Special Delivery, Dirty Little Secrets 2 and The Love Edition. Gallery Opening credits Joseline_s1_opening_gif.gif|Joseline in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta seasons 1-3. Joseline_s4_opening_gif.gif|Joseline in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 4. Joseline_intro_5_gif.gif|Joseline in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta seasons 5 & 6. Green screen looks Love and hip hop atlanta 104.jpg|One of Joseline's green screen looks in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season one. Love and hip hop atlanta 212.jpg|One of Joseline's green screen looks in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season two. Love and hip hop atlanta 305.jpg|One of Joseline's green screen looks in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season three. Full-Extra-0.jpg|Joseline's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season four. stevie joseline main - joseline green screen v1.jpg|Joseline's first green screen look in Stevie J & Joseline: Go Hollywood. stevie joseline main - joseline green screen v2.jpg|Joseline's second green screen look in Stevie J & Joseline: Go Hollywood. stevie joseline main - joseline green screen v3.jpg|Joseline's third green screen look in Stevie J & Joseline: Go Hollywood. stevie joseline main - joseline green screen v4.jpg|Joseline's fourth green screen look in Stevie J & Joseline: Go Hollywood. joseline-s5.jpg|Joseline's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season five. joseline-s6-1.jpg|Joseline's first green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season six. joseline-s6.JPG|Joseline's second green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season six. joseline-s3-lhhmia.JPG|Joseline's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Miami season three. Appearances Joseline has made 113 appearances. Trivia * In 2018, Joseline was reported to be making up to $400,000 per season prior to quitting the series. Category:Cast Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta Category:Stevie J & Joseline: Go Hollywood Category:LGBT Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 1) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 2) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 3) Category:K. Michelle: My Life (Season 1) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 4) Category:K. Michelle: My Life (Season 2) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 5) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 6) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Miami Category:Love & Hip Hop: Miami (Season 3)